


Episode 7: System Cycle

by tarrysmith



Series: The Dubious Adventures Of The Unholy Three [7]
Category: Loki of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarrysmith/pseuds/tarrysmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today’s my anniversary, and Loki came to me and told me I needed to write this!  He always tells me what to write when I do these, and sometimes Clint and Natasha chime in as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 7: System Cycle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My husband](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+husband).



> an anniversary smut fic, yay!  
> Thanks for reading, enjoy!

The Dubious Adventures Of The Unholy Three

Episode 7 System Cycle

Loki glanced around, taking off his “I cook what I want!” apron and hanging it up. Yes, everything was perfect. The soufflé that Clint loved was fluffy and light, the spinach and walnut salad that was Natasha’s favorite was tossed with her favorite homemade dressing and was just so, there was champagne on ice, and a mocha cheesecake chilling in the fridge with real whipped cream he’d whipped himself. The “Happy Anniversary!” banner was hanging on the wall over the fireplace, and there were candles everywhere.  
The babies were in Asgard with Thor and Jane for the night, and as Loki went around, lighting all the candles, he didn’t see any reason why tonight shouldn’t be perfect. They, his loves, should be home in just a few minutes, and then they could all enjoy this perfect anniversary dinner, just the three of them. For it had been exactly one year today since the three of them had exchanged vows and promised themselves to each other, and it had been the happiest year of Loki’s life. With Clint and Natasha, he’d finally felt loved, accepted, valued; like he had a home, and a place, and a purpose. And they were parents! Of two perfect babies! It was idyllic, and he couldn’t be happier!

But, an hour later, he was still sitting there, and he was starting to worry. He dug out his cell phone and called first Natasha, and then Clint. No answer from either, and neither one of them had called him. Well, he wouldn’t panic.

Two hours later and still nothing. Now, he called all the hospitals. No one matching either of their descriptions had been brought in unconscious anywhere. He called them both again. Still no answer. He began pacing.

Five hours later. The soufflé was cold and had fallen. The spinach salad was wilted, the dressing congealed. The ice was all melted in the champagne bucket. The whipped cream was separated and flat. The candles guttered, down near the bases; those that were still lit. Repeated phone calls to both of them garnered nothing. Good news: still nothing at the hospitals.

Tears dripping slowly down his face, Loki blew out the remaining candles, locked the front door, and, leaving everything else like it was, he undressed and tucked himself naked into the cold, lonely bed he usually shared with them, turning on his side and curling into a fetal position, tears still leaking, feeling more alone than he had since he’d met them, with not even the babies for company.

Loki woke to a tongue in his mouth and his cock down a throat. Clint was kissing him and Natasha was blowing him. It felt wonderful, but after processing that they were both OK and finally home, he was angry, and he made a little gesture, and suddenly, he was standing by the side of the bed, cock standing at attention, face thunderous, looking down at them.

“Where were you?” he hissed, his very quietness letting them know that they were in a lot more trouble than if he’d been yelling.

“Did you check your messages?” Natasha asked calmly, her quiet, musical voicing working to sooth him the very littlest bit.

“Neither one of you called me,” Loki said shortly. “I checked.” He was pouting.

“Nick Fury was supposed to call,” Clint said levelly. ”Did you check for him? He couldn’t let us call, there wasn’t time. The job he sent us on was an emergency.”

“Well,” Loki said, sniffing, “I was worried. I called you both and you neither one answered. I called all the hospitals. I thought about calling the police and having them drag the river…” he broke down, sobbing, and instantly, both Natasha and Clint were on their feet and on either side of him, cradling him between them. “And it’s our anniversary… And l made spinach salad, and your favorite dressing, and your soufflé that you love, and it’s all ruined…”

“We saw, Loki,” Clint said sadly, “God, honey, we’re sorry…”

Natasha ran her hand through Loki’s hair and wiped the tears off his face. “Loki, love, let us make it up to you! Come to bed.”

Clint took him by the shoulders and pushed him down on the bed. “What would you like tonight, honey?” he asked Loki softly, kissing his lips gently. “If you could have anything, what would it be?”

Loki pursed his lips, and a calculating look came over his face. “If I could have anything?” he asked silkily, with a little smirk.

Natasha looked down at him lovingly, then laid down beside him, cuddling up to his right side. “Yes, anything,” she said, pressing her mouth to his, slipping her tongue between his lips.

Loki moaned and deepened the kiss, bringing one hand up to caress her breast. Clint joined them on the bed, nestling into Loki’s other side, reaching between his legs to stroke his now stiffening cock.

Loki freed his mouth enough to mutter, “I want it like our very first time together. I want to be in Natasha and have Clint in me.” That was something they had only done that once, and none of them were sure they would ever do it again.

But the thought caused both Natasha and Clint to moan with arousal. They all knew each other so much better now, knew each other’s bodies better. “But first, I want to taste you both,” Loki said, his mouth muffled around Natasha’s nipple. “On your sides, facing each other.” It was an order, and both Clint and Natasha were glad to obey. This was one of Loki’s favorite games, and he was very good at it. He lay on his stomach between them, taking turns pleasuring them, one with his mouth, the other with his hand, switching back and forth. Clint and Natasha kissed, while Loki first parted Natasha’s wet folds with his tongue, licking up her slit, swirling around her clit. She bucked against his face and grabbed a handful of his black hair. He reached up and freed himself, replacing his mouth with his fingers, turning to Clint and licking around the head of his hard cock. Clint moaned into Natasha’s mouth, and when Loki deep-throated him, he cried out.

Loki built up their excitement, continuing to alternate between them, until he knew they’d had enough, and reluctantly he rose to his knees. “I love doing that,” he murmured with satisfaction. Both his lovers were panting and writhing.

Natasha now lay on her back, parting her thighs, holding her arms out to Loki. “Come here, stud,” she whispered, and he positioned himself at her opening and entered her with one smooth thrust.

He held himself still, both to let her adjust, and to let Clint prepare him, using the bottle of lube from the bedside table, slowly working his fingers into his opening til he was stretched. Because they had an active physical relationship, it didn’t take long, and soon Clint moved behind Loki, slowly hilting himself.

Now the dance began, an undulating give and take, as the two men thrusted in tandem, building up the friction. Loki slipped a hand between him and Natasha, finding her clit and rubbing in small circles. “God, Loki, you’re so good at this,” Natasha moaned, her climax getting closer and closer. She was the first to tip over, and as Loki felt her walls spasming and squeezing his cock, he gave an evil grin. Tightening the lean muscles in his ass, he looked over his shoulder at Clint, whispering, “Come for me, love,” and Clint gritted his teeth, and with three more thrusts, released deep inside Loki.

Loki felt an immense satisfaction at having brought both his lovers to orgasm, and speeding up his pace, he let his climax claim him and he came, shooting hard into Natasha, shouting both their names, before collapsing into Natasha’s arms.

“I want middle,” Loki said smugly, knowing that tonight, he would get his way, and he lay on his back and cuddled Natasha into his right side and Clint into his left. He kissed both of them on the forehead, holding them tightly, murmuring ‘I love you,’ to each of them. Clint and Natasha both kissed his cheeks, murmuring ‘I love you’s’ to him, and to each other.

Suddenly, Natasha pulled away and sat up, “I almost forgot,” she said, “We got you something.” She stood and retrieved a small package from the chair, bringing it back to the bed and handing it to Loki. “What is it?” he asked, looking between the two of them. “Open it and find out!” Clint said, eyes dancing.

Loki ripped the paper off and opened the box, to find a masculine locket decorated with an onyx stone and a Celtic design crafted in fine silver on a heavy chain. When he opened it, inside he found photos of Natasha and Clint, and the two babies, and space for several more photos.

“We each have matching ones,” Natasha said gently. “Happy anniversary, Loki. I love you!”

“Yeah, happy anniversary, Loki,” Clint said, kissing him sweetly. “I love you, too!’.”

“Oh, you guys, I love you both so much!” Loki said tears in his eyes. “Happy anniversary to us!”


End file.
